


At the Park

by AgentNatty



Series: Fluff Bingo! + Fluff Prompts [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MACKELENA - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Suggestions are open!, Tell me how I did, mackelena, my first AU!, suggested AU!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentNatty/pseuds/AgentNatty
Summary: "I’d love a ‘Flint as a a baby or toddler and MackElena with him @ the park/ANYWHERE (in my mind they kept alluding that Flint is their Son anyway)" -request from Patty_Parker60
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Flint & Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Flint & Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Yo Yo Roderiguez, Flint & Yo Yo Rodriguez
Series: Fluff Bingo! + Fluff Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023009
Kudos: 5





	At the Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts).



> Here you go Patty_Parker60! Hope you like it :)

Flint ran around the playground playing tag with some of the other kids. Mack and Elena sat on a nearby bench, smiling, as they watched their son enjoyed his time with the other kids.

"He's doing well," Mack said, his armed wrapped around his wife. "Yes well, moving from Washington to River's End wasn't easy for him. But he's settling in well," Elena said, still keeping a close eye on the little boy as he ran over to his parents.

"Mama I'm hungry," he said, looking up at her. Elena smiled and reached into her bag, "Well, it's time for lunch anyway," she told him pulling out a Sandwich and some fruit, "Why don't you find us a nice picnic table and we can get some food."

"Yay!" Flint ran off to a nearby picnic table, the sandwich and bag of fruit in his hand. Mack grabbed to rest of the food and got up, Elena right behind him as they made their way over to the table Flint picked.

About 30 minutes later Flint was already done eating and wanting to go back to playing. "Please mama," Flint begged, "can I please go play with the others now?" Elena chuckled, "Why don't you let your food settle sweetheart, before you go back to running around."

Flint turned to his dad, but before he could even say something Mack shook his head, "If your mother says no, then so do I. She knows what she's talking about." This made Flint pout.

"Hey, and if you don't listen you don't get ice cream later," Elena declared and Flint's expression changed from upset to excited very quickly, "Ice cream?" He jumped up and down, "Yay!!!" Mack smiled, shaking his head, "Let me and your mother finish cleaning up then we can go."

Flint nodded, a big smile still on his face.

After Elena and Mack cleaned up they loaded the car. Elena helped Flint into his car seat and they drove off to the ice cream shop.

The family got their ice cream and sat outside the store. "This was the best day ever!" Flint said, chocolate ice cream covering his face. Elena smiled and Mack chuckled, "I'm glad you had fun kid."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you liked this. I've never written an AU before, so tell me what you think! Requests are open!


End file.
